Ned Burner
Ned Burner (? - 1998), o más conocido como "El padre" durante su aparición, es un personaje que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Él un reportero del periódico Liberty Tree, y consigue noticias mediante diversos métodos; como recibir correos electrónicos de influyentes personas de Liberty City, o manipular a personas para crear sus noticias. Mediante dichos correos electrónicos pudo saber sobre la influencia de la mafia, sobre todo, de la familia Leone, en la ciudad de Liberty City. También tuvo acceso a la relación que mantenía el alcalde de la ciudad, Roger C. Hole, con la organización de Franco Forelli. Durante 1998, su labor principal fue la sustituir al sacerdote de la catedral de Bedford Point y poder manipular a un mafioso, Toni Cipriani, con el fin de conseguir noticias fácilmente. Historia Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Liberty City, 1998 Los correos electrónicos Uno de los primeros correos es una respuesta del empresario Donald Love a una nota de Burner sobre la relación de Love con el IRS, un antecedente de los conflictos entre Burner y el empresario. Otro es de Avery Carrington, quien le ofrece dinero a cambio de publicar una noticia sobre la relación que el alcalde Roger C. Hole ha mantenido con la mafia por varios años. El siguiente, es de Jimmy, un deportista que exige a Ned que no "siga manchando su imagen", ya que se conocieron noticias en las que se revela que se usó drogas. Maria Latore, esposa de Salvatore Leone, también le comenta al periodista que tiene suficiente información sobre su esposo, aunque tienen demasiados problemas acerca del dinero que exige Maria. Crow, famoso cantante, también le escribe, indignado sobre las noticias que ha escrito sobre él. El oficial de policía, Leon McAffrey, también le envía mensajes, pidiendo que le pague el resto de dinero que le debe, luego de otorgarle información sobre la relación entre el alcalde y la mafia. Así mismo, la jefa de comunicaciones de la alcaldía, Carey, le escribe a Ned para que haga un reporte que beneficie al alcalde Hole y perjudique, a su vez, a Miles O'Donovan. También recibe diversos anuncios publicitarios, como el de una empresa que ofrece licor producido en una réplica de las bañeras que se usaron en la Ley seca para producir ginebra casera. El informe thumb|250px|El "pecador" y el informe Luego de trabajar para Salvatore Leone y Donald Love, Toni Cipriani se dirige a confesarse en la catedral de Bedford Point. Sin embargo, en vez de encontrar a un habitual sacerdote, se encuentra con un extraño sujeto. Luego de insultar a Toni, le ofrece dos opciones: irse y "rezar"; o bien, hacer el "trabajo sucio" del Señor; Toni acepta realizar la segunda opción. El supuesto sacerdote explica que un sujeto ha falsificado un informe de dopaje atlético y piensa entregarlo al FBI. El "padre" pide a Cipriani evitar que entregue ese informe, ya que salvará la carrera de varias personas. Después, Antonio se dispone a buscar un vehículo del FBI, el cual lo encuentra en el puente de Newport. Luego de escapar de la policía, Toni se encuentra con el informante en Bedford Point, sin embargo, el sujeto descubre que no se trata del hombre con quien esperaba reunirse, John-O. Pero, luego de que él se negara a pasar el informe, John-O y su compañero llegan al lugar, aunque son asesinados por Toni. Inmediatamente, va a por el informante, que trata de huir, aunque Toni logra matarlo. Luego, Cipriani entrega el informe a las oficinas del Liberty Tree, donde se publica una noticia sobre el suceso. L.C.Con8.png|El robo del vehículo. L.C.Con14.png|El informe obtenido. El intercambio de diamantes 250px|right|La confesión. Luego del encargo anterior, Toni vuelve a la catedral para "redimirse de sus pecados". Al buscar el perdón por medio del supuesto sacerdote, éste lo recibe con insultos. Luego de la sorpresa de Toni, el "padre" explica que una "alma descarriada" le ha confesado que realizará un intercambio de diamantes en Rockford. El "sacerdote" pide a Cipriani que le quite el botín y entregarlo en las oficinas del Liberty Tree. Los encargados de realizar dicho trato son un comprador-vendedor (la persona de la que se refería el sacerdote) y miembros de la familia Sindacco. Al llegar al lugar, Toni se dispone a atacar a las personas reunidas; sin embargo, ellos también ofrecen resistencia con sus armas, lo que resulta inútil, ya que todos son asesinados. Luego de finalizado el tiroteo, la policía se alerta de lo sucedido y comienzan a perseguir a Cipriani por la ciudad. Luego de que escapara, Toni entrega el maletín con diamantes en las oficinas del Liberty Tree. ThePassionoftheHeist4.jpg|Obteniendo el maletín. ThePassionoftheHeist5.jpg|El asesinato. El camión de bomberos thumb|250px|"Un santo". Después del sabotaje anterior, Toni vuelve a la catedral para "confesarse". El sacerdote alaba a Toni diciendo que, comparado con los degenerados de la ciudad, él es un santo. Al mismo tiempo, hará referencia a los vehículos que profanan el aire del "Edén" y los pulmones de los niños y es por esto que, con la ayuda de un camión de bomberos, genere un caos total en la ciudad, a manera de dar una lección a los "pecadores". Toni se dirige a la estación de bomberos del parque de Belleville y en aquel lugar, logra robar uno de los camiones presentes y en él, comienza a generar un caos por las calles. Destruyendo y volcando automóviles, sacando a motociclistas y atropellando peatones, Toni logra generar un desorden suficiente como para ganar una exclusiva periodística. Luego, ya finalizado el caos, Toni procede a eliminar el coche de bomberos y así, eliminar cualquier evidencia que lo incrimine. Karma9.png|El caos vial. Karma11.png|La destrucción de la evidencia. Los falsos ídolos thumb|250px|El enojo del sacerdote El sacerdote se encuentra furioso, ya que tres famosos negaron dar una entrevista a cierto reportero y, en vez de eso, prefirieron ser parte de un reportaje dado por una estación de radio local. El sacerdote, enterado de la situación, pide a Toni que elimine a los famosos y acabar con el "culto a la celebridad". Los objetivos son el alcohólico actor, Black Lightman; el gángster actor, DB-P y la actriz, Faith W.. Lightman, que acaba de salir de su charla de rehabilitación, es el primer objetivo de Toni. Viaja en su limusina vigilada por unos guardaespaldas armados con unas Tec-9. Rápidamente, se dirige al lugar donde se encuentra viajando la limusina. Toni comienza a disparar con sus armas al vehículo, llamando la atención de los guardaespaldas y haciendo que Black Lightman huya. Sin embargo, Toni destruye el coche y elimina al primer famoso. thumb|250px|Lightman en la mira. DB-P, llega desde Portland por vía marítima hasta la isla Staunton, donde se sube a su Patriot blindada. Él es el siguiente objetivo de Toni. Al llegar a la isla, inmediatamente toma rumbo hacia los estudios radiales. Al encontrarse Cipriani con el vehículo, decide destruirlo por medio de explosivos o un lanzacohetes, sabiendo que el coche es a prueba de balas. Finalmente, logra matar a la segunda celebridad. Faith W. viene en un helicóptero desde el aeropuerto de la ciudad en Costa de Vale. Ella ya se encuentra sobrevolando por el Parque de Belleville, por lo que Toni se apresura a llegar al lugar y finalmente derriba el helicóptero luego de varios disparos con el lanzacohetes. Ahora que el "culto a la celebridad" se ha eliminado, Toni está "redimido", por lo que se dirige de nuevo a la iglesia. Al llegar, Toni le dice al padre que ha hecho lo que se le encargó. Este responde con una extraña declaración: el diario ha vendido casi el triple desde que encontró su alma. Toni pregunta que sucedió, y el periodista Ned Burner abandona el confesionario velozmente, dándole las gracias y escapando antes de que el otro pueda perseguirlo. Cipriani queda extrañado e indignado por la situación, aunque recibe su recompensa monetaria. FI9.png|DB-P siendo apuntado. F-idols.JPG|Faith, a punto de morir. FI10.png|La revelación. Muerte 250px|right|El problema. Luego de una serie de sucesos, como el encarcelamiento del don Leone, la ruina de Donald Love, etcétera, el capo Cipriani vuelve a encontrarse con el fraudulento sacerdote, el cual resultaba ser un reportero del periódico Liberty Tree. Love, al quedar en la ruina, ve como salida a su situación el asesinato de su otro mentor, Avery Carrington, al saber de que él mantenía un trato con una importante empresa constructora y que significa una gran cantidad de dinero, con la cual recuperaría su fortuna. El homicidio se concluye, sin embargo, Burner, en búsqueda de una nueva noticia, se convierte en testigo del asesinato, teniendo fotografías que evidencian la presencia de Donald en la escena. Sabiendo esto, Love no tiene otra opción que ordenar la destrucción de las fotos y de Ned. El reportero se encuentra en el cementerio de la catedral de Bedford Point. Al llegar Toni, se encuentra con dicho periodista y le pide las fotos. Burner niega la existencia de las evidencias y para conseguir información, Toni decide amenazarlo. Luego de reiteradas amenazas, Ned declara que las fotos se encuentran en su garage, en las oficinas del Liberty Tree. Al llegar a ese garaje, Ned le indica la ubicación de las fotos. Pero, al tomarlas, una cámara de fotos que estaba cercana dispara un flash, el cual enceguece temporalmente a Toni, mientras Burner escapa en una moto que se encuentra cercana a él. La persecución se prolonga hasta Fuerte Staunton, donde el reportero decide escapar a pie, aunque es finalmente acribillado por Cipriani. STP3.jpg|Intimidación. STP5.jpg|La trampa. Toni disparando contra Ned.PNG|Muerte. La "fiesta" de Love thumb|250px|right|La alegría de Love. Donald Love está a punto de recuperar su fortuna, ya que Panlantic accederá a firmar el contrato con él. A modo de festejar, ha decidido dar una fiesta en el aeropuerto, y sus invitados son los cadáveres de Avery Carrington y Ned Burner. Love encomienda a Toni buscar los cuerpos de ambas personas, las cuales se encuentran en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. El malogrado Carrington se encuentra dentro de una Ambulancia, la cual se encuentra transitando sobre Jardines de Wichita. Luego de hacer que el paramédico huya, ambos se dirigen rumbo al aeropuerto, lugar donde la fiesta tendrá lugar. Al llegar, Toni inmediatamente irá rumbo al cadáver de Burner, que se encuentra en Punta de Bedford. Sin embargo, existe vigilancia policial, por lo que, al tomar el coche fúnebre, es perseguido por la policía. Aunque, llega sano y salvo al lugar. Finalmente, con los cadáveres en el lugar, Donald comienza con su "fiesta", antes que la seguridad lo descubra. Luego, no se hará ninguna otra mención a Ned. MorguePartyResurrection.jpg|El encuentro con Avery. MPR3.png|El robo del cadáver de Burner. Artwork center|150px Curiosidades *Su nombre es similar al de Ted Turner, fundador de la cadena CNN. *Es el primer personaje que es un reportero de noticias, el otro es Melanie Mallard de Chinatown Wars. **A diferencia de Melanie, Ned hace trabajos sucios con el fin de crear reportajes. En cambio Melanie realiza reportajes mediante tiroteos y embarques de droga. **Él y Melanie mueren en una misión después de dar notas importantes acerca de la tapadera de cada personaje. *Burner hace una pésima interpretación de sacerdote, ya que dice groserías que hasta a Toni le asombran. *Probablemente aparezca en el artwork de JD O'Toole, ya que se puede ver a una persona con un sombrero parecido al que posee Ned. *La palabra burner traducido al español significa quemador o también mechero. *María Latore, en una de sus cartas a cambio de información le prometió "hacerlo sentir como un dios". Es probable que tenga un amorío con María como muchos otros. Apariciones Correos *Ned Burner *Deal for you, Ned *Help *Valuable Information *Alcalde RC Hole *Bathtub Gin Still *Pay Me *When Love Turns to Hate *The Legendary Crow Misiones *L.C. Confidential *The Passion Of The Heist *Karmageddon *False Idols *Stop the Press *Morgue Party Resurrection *Love on the Run ar:نيد برنر de:Ned Burner en:Ned Burner fr:Ned Burner hu:Ned Burner pl:Ned Burner pt:Ned Burner ru:Нед Бёрнер Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Reporteros Categoría:Liberty Tree